


The Cyberhawk Stories : Book One

by ElegantButler



Series: Cyberhawk Tales [1]
Category: Max Headroom Spin-off
Genre: M/M, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: Set in the Max Headroom universe, the Cyberhawk Stories feature the former Bryce Lynch, now Bryce Morven AKA Cyberhawk in his fights against some of the city's most sinister denizens. Included in these tales will be Breughal, the Piper, and Lady Borgia.  And possibly others.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: The Piper’s Story 

The city was in the midst of a heat wave. Even now at the edge of night it was close to ninety degrees. It was for that reason that the man’s green and grey cloak seemed especially odd to the people he passed.

He didn’t stop to say hello to anyone. He had work to do and he would not permit himself to be distracted from the task at hand.

Lisa Manning was his target. The daughter of Network 66’s Ned Grossberg. The child had been the culmination of an affair that the man had been in while still chairman of Network 23. It had been a quiet affair that very few knew about. The news had been popular gossip amongst Laura Manning’s crowd, but it hadn’t gone much further than that. 

Laura had only put the name Ned on the birth certificate. It was perfectly acceptable these days of Blanks who used only their first names. So even the doctors were unaware of the child’s true parentage.

The man wasn’t a Blank. But in these situations he prefered not to use his real name. He wasn’t afraid of getting caught. Kidnapping in the past had always been mostly successful for him. 

Only once had he been forced to kill his victim. 

The boy, about seven, had been the nephew of a Zik Zak board member. The Japanese man had threatened to send his brother after him. It was a threat the man had ignored. Until the man had shown up and dealt him a nasty cut on the face. He was still scarred today, the cicatrix running down his left cheek. He had almost lost his eye! The Japanese man had then demanded the return of the boy, handing him a small business card as he did so.

Wide-eyed, he had gone into the house to retrieve the child. The boy kicked and screamed at him as he untied him. As he child went on, his anger and frustration at the thought of not getting paid for his efforts reached its plateau. In a fit of rage, he twisted the boy’s neck, killing him instantly.

Realizing that this would surely result in his own death if he presented the child to the man now, he slipped out the back door of the house and ran off, not knowing then what he would do next.

The Japanese man had found the child. He knew this because of the coverage he listened to on television. 

Determined not to get caught, he decided to give himself a pseudonym rather than just become a Blank. As he had lured his victims with hypnotism, he had first thought of Hypno Then he decided the name sounded too much like Hippo and decided against it. Other names came to him, each sounding dumber than the next. Mr. Somnus, Trance Man. Finally he remembered a story his mother had told him as a child. A vicious smile played on his face. 

The PIper.

It had gone well since then. The Piper had left a wake of fear amongst the richer people of the city. Usually his demand was credits, the money of the wealthy. Other times he would demand that they confess to a particularly embarrassing “sin” on global television. 

But now things were different. There was talk amongst the city of a new person. A person known only as Cyberhawk who traveled the roads on a motorcycle that some said had been made by the gods themselves. Nobody knew who Cyberhawk really was, just as nobody knew the Piper’s true identity. 

All the Piper knew was that Cyberhawk would be a thorn in his side. The Batman to his Joker. And like the fabled villain of years passed, the Piper had decided that he would be the more painful thorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Lisa’s Story

Elsa Manning had grown up in a house by the River Thames. Her daughter, Lisa had been born four years earlier. A pretty little girl, she had wavy hair that was the same brown shade as her father’s had been. Her eyes were a shade of brown that was the color of scotch. Before the old crone had passed on, she had said it was from all the drinking Elsa had done in her late teens. Elsa told Lisa it was a pretty color for eyes. And, indeed it was. And though most of the boys at the small school she attended called her “scotch eyes”, it did not upset her. She usually responded with “160 proof”, laughing as she did so.

The joke, which most of them did not get, was a pun based on her IQ score. Indeed, had she been of more affluent birth, she surely would’ve been groomed to attend the Academy of Computer Sciences. 

Elsa knew that Ned Grossberg had the money. But she did not expect him to acknowledge his daughter. Elsa wasn’t poor, but she wasn’t a woman of any particular renown. And she knew that Network executives did not like their public selves to be seen with the likes of her. To the rich and powerful, she wasn’t someone you bragged about. Nor was she the type they scoffed and tried to wish away. She was just someone they would say “oh, her” about before continuing on with more important conversation. 

Lisa was too young to worry about that. She knew her father only as Mr. Ned. A name that made her mom laugh every time she said it. When she was three, Lisa had been told that this was because of a talking horse named Mr. Ed from a TV show that had been on when her great grandma had been little. 

“A talking horse?” Lisa said. “Was he a robot?”

“No,” Elsa had said.

Lisa tilted her head, curiously. “Then how could he talk?”

“I don’t know,” Elsa admitted.

Lisa had stared at her in surprise. Was this possible? Did the woman who could tell her where Santa was on Christmas Eve, who had a direct connection to the Easter Bunny Hotline, and who had given her a dreamcatcher that was made by the Sandman himself really not know how a horse could talk.

“Maybe there was a ghost in him?” Lisa suggested.

Elsa had smiled. “Maybe.” she had said.

Lisa looked at the little ragdoll her mom had sewn for her. 

“Yes,” she told it, firmly. “It must’ve been a ghost.”

She still laughed about it. Funny things rarely stopped being funny to children after all. You could tell a three or four year the same joke ten times, and they would always respond with genuine laughter. 

Lisa Manning was no different. She sat on the floor with the crayons she owned. A small box of eight. Just the primary colors. 

“Red, orange, yellow,” she sang as she took them out, “green and blue, purple, black and brown.”

She stared at the purple one. Her mom and shown her a while of primaries and sub-colors. Purple was a mix of red and blue, she had been taught. So why was it in the box with the primaries? She held up the purple crayon before her, and like that girl Alice in the book her mother had been reading to her said “curiouser and curiouser” before deciding it would be a very nice color for the horse in her coloring book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: The Abduction of Lisa Manning

Laura listened to her daughter playing in the living room as she finished the small amount of dishes in the sink. As she ran the sprayer, the sounds from the living room stopped.

“Lee-Lee?” she called, using the child’s pet name. There was no answer. “Lee-Lee?!” She called again, turning around. She saw that the child was no longer alone. No longer sitting on the ground with her book and crayons or her doll.

Instead, she was standing up, looking directly at her without seeming to see her. Laura realized the girl was hypnotized. A four year old! Something that was nearly impossible. The man must be a very good hypnotist if he could do it.

“Let go of my daughter!” Laura screamed at him. “What do you want from us?”

“From you, dear lady?” The PIper laughed. “Not a thing! You’re not worth my time. But the child. Oh, this child can bring me so much!”

Laura realized this man must know who the girl’s father was.

“He won’t acknowledge her,” she pointed out. “You won’t get a single credit out of him!”

“We shall see,” the PIper told her. “Say goodbye to Mommy, little girl!”

“Goodbye, Mommy,” the girl said, obediently.

“Let her go! Please!” Laura begged. But her cries fell on deaf ears as the Piper shook his head.

“Come now,” he said to Lisa. “Time to go.”

He turned and left, starting to lead the child away.

Laura run forward, but the Piper’s next words froze her in her tracks and chilled her to the bone.

“I’ve already killed one child.”

WIth tears in her eyes, Laura watched as her child followed the man to a small blue car and got into the back seat. The strangely dressed man got into the front and drove off.

Laura Manning was certain she would never see her daughter again.  
******

Ever since the day of the accident, the rumors had spread of the so-called superhero the boy described to the doctors and the paramedics.

“A blue suit and cape,” one man was saying in the Zik Zak Know Chow on the corner. “Think he had a dream about Soup-whatsit?”

“Superman. Not Soup-Whatsit!” his friend laughed. “You never read comics as a kid, did you.”

“Just the wholesome kind. So who was this Superman guy?”

His friend launched into an explanation of the Man of Steel, starting with the bit about him being the Last Son of Krypton. After a while, he put his hand up. “I get it now,” he said. “No, it doesn’t sound like the guy. This guy’s supposed to have a motorcycle and a blue cape that changes length on a whim.

“How? Cloth doesn’t just shrink. Unless you leave it in one of those dryers too long.”

“Must be a hologram of some kind,” the other man shrugged. “Anyhow they say he keeps a bird with him at all times. A small white one. But they say it’s vicious toward anyone who gets too close to him.”

They were interrupted by the sound of the doors crashing open as a woman frantically rushed in.

“Someone help me!” she cried out. “Please! They said I might find someone here who could help!”

“Who told you that, lady?” one man asked sarcastically.

“They must’ve been nuts saying you could help in a fast food joint,” another told her.

“Oh, please!” She begged. “My daughter’s been kidnapped. I want her back! Some guy in a cloak took her. Please?”

 

“The Piper,” someone said in a hushed tone.

Other patrons began to murmur in agreement.

“Sounds like a job for that guy we were just talking about,” the man who was new to Superman told his friend.

Hearing this, the woman turned to them, not daring to hope.

“My name is Laura,” she told them. “Who is this guy you’re talking about?”

“We don’t know his name,” the second guy admitted. “But they say he rides around on a souped-up motorcycle and is always in the company of a little white bird.”

“So if I spot the bird I’ll be able to find him?” Laura Manning asked.

“It’s as good a place to start as any,” the first guy told her.

“Thank you,” Laura said as she headed for the door.

“Good luck,” the first man said. “Superman, or whatever your name is, I hope you’re really out there. That lady’s gonna need all the help she can get.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: The Little White Bird

Buzzardo flew over the city as Cyberhawk sat astride his motorcycle at the traffic light. 

Cyberhawk watched the people of the city moving about their daily lives, shopping, dining, and occasionally bumping into one another.

One woman seemed especially distressed. Cyberhawk sent the bird down for audio surveillance.

*****

Laura heard a strange noise nearby. Turning several times in alarm she finally looked up saw the small bird circling above her.

“Oh, little white bird!” she exclaimed in a pitiful voice. “Please help me.” She realized she sounded like a character in one of her daughter’s fairy tales and began to weep.

*****

Cyberhawk turned his Busa in the direction of the woman’s location. He rarely used the bird’s audio communication link. But the woman needed help. And he needed to know what kind. 

“What is wrong?” he asked.

 

*****

Laura looked at the bird which landed on her shoulder and asked “What is wrong?” in a soft almost melodious voice. 

“My daughter’s been kidnapped,” Laura told him. “The people I spoke to said her kidnapper was called the Piper. They told me that if I wanted to find someone who could save her, I should look for you.”

“Cyberhawk be with you shortly,”Buzzardo told her. “Be strong. Everything will be okay.”

Laura swallowed a sob and composed herself.

“Thank you,” she told the bird.

“Take me to the Fresh Start restaurant,” Buzzardo instructed. “Cyberhawk will meet you there.”

Laura walked a block to the Fresh Start.

“I cannot go inside with you,” Buzzardo told her. “But do not worry. He will be here in a couple of minutes. Go inside. I will guard the door until he arrives. You will be safe.”

“Thank you, little white bird.” Laura said, gratefully.

“You may call me Buzzardo,” the bird told her.

“Thank you, Buzzardo,” Laura said as she stepped inside the restaurant.

*****

Cyberhawk thought about the woman’s situation as he made his way to the Fresh Start. 

“Dan,” he said over his link. “Look up something for me.”

“Will do,” Dan said over the link. “What do you want me to find?”

“Some character who goes by the pseudonym of the Piper.” Cyberhawk replied.

“Checking now,” Dan told him. “Hm. Says he’s a kidnapper. Responsible for eight abductions and one child killing. Sounds pretty nasty. Not to mention dangerous. Maybe you should let the authorities handle this one?”

“They’ve done a wonderful job so far,” Cyberhawk replied sarcastically. “What’s his real name?”

“There’s no indication of it,” Dan said. “He must’ve blanked himself when he took on the Piper persona.”

“Okay,” Cyberhawk told him. “What’s his MO?”

“The reports indicate that the children seemed to be in some kind of trance when they went with him.” Dan informed him.

“Hmm…” Cyberhawk considered. “Trance? Look up stage hypnotists that have worked in the area recently. See what you can find.”

Reaching the Fresh Start, he parked the Busa and went to the door. Stroking Buzzardo’s back, stepped inside and went to Laura’s table.

*****

Laura looked up and almost screamed. The sight of the lo-tech eye had taken her by surprise.

“A gift,” he told, a bitterness to his voice when he said gift. “From Network 23. I’ve been able to turn it to my advantage, however.” his expression, which had hardened as he spoke of his former employer, softened a bit when he next spoke. “I will do everything I can to get your little girl back.”

“Thank you,” Laura told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: A Talk at the Table

“You know Mom’s freaking out over this whole superhero thing,” Dan said over the link as Cyberhawk got back on his Busa, Buzzardo alighting on his shoulder.

“I know,” Cyberhawk told her. “Tell her that I know how worried she is. But this is something I have to do. The people need me.”

“You’re right about that,” Dan said. “Anyhow, I got some new data on the Piper. His old name was Evan Clark.”

“Clark… Clark... “ Cyberhawk mused, thoughtfully. “Wasn’t he that hypnotist who got jeered off stage a year or so ago?”

“Yeah,” Dan confirmed. “There was a contest between several stage hypnotists. They were all hypnotizing children and making them do funny things. You know… hop on one foot while singing a silly song… that kind of stuff.”

“So what happened?” Cyberhawk prompted. “Act not very good?”

“It was going great, actually,” Dan said. “But then a dog from the Canine Cavalcade that was being shown in another part of the hotel somehow got lost. It came into the contest hall and caused quite a ruckus. To make a long story short, the child Clark was hypnotizing saw and yelled “Puppy!” at the top of her lungs and went chasing after it.

“So, she wasn’t actually hypnotized,” Cyberhawk realized.

“So it would seem,” Dan agreed. “Some say he paid her off to pretend she was hypnotized. Others believe she genuinely thought it was just pretend and was having fun. Either way, you know the outcome.”

“He got booed and jeered off stage,” Cyberhawk said. “That also explains why he targets children. Thanks, Dan. And tell mom Bryce will be home for dinner.”

“You think you’ll find her that quickly?” Dan asked.

“No,” Cyberhawk told him. “But this is a very delicate situation. If I just rush in, the child could get hurt. I need to find out more about the psychology of this man. I need to find a way to break the hypnotic spell he has over the child. And most importantly of all, I need to find out why he targeted this particular child.”

“Tricky without a name to go on,” Dan pointed out.

“I can find her in the city database,” Cyberhawk replied. “Buzzardo has a copy of her face in his files. I’ll run it through the computer at home.”

The ride was silent the rest of the way home, Buzzard flying over the city in search of the cloaked man who called himself the Piper.

*****

“I feel like Aunt Harriet,” Mrs. Morven told her younger son as he walked into the room. “At least she had the comfort of ignorance. She had no idea that her nephew was running around Gotham City dressed up as a bat. Well, at least you’re home in time for supper.”

Cyberhawk headed toward the dining room, but was stopped by the sound of his mother clearing her throat.

“No superheroes at the supper table,” she said, sternly.

Cyberhawk touched the broach of his cloak. Rather than the cloak coming off, it shrank back, slowly disappearing into the broach.The rest of his super-suit faded into nothingness so that he was dressed in a simple pair jeans and a blue t-shirt. Then Bryce Morven walked into the dining room. 

“We haven’t seen you for days,” Mr. Morven told him. “I think you should stay home for a bit.”

“I can’t,” Bryce told him. “I just got a new case. A kidnapping.”

“I won’t have you going up against a kidnapper. You’ve already been kidnapped once. What if this guy, whoever he is…”

“The Piper,” Bryce told her.

“No!” his father became vehement. “Absolutely not! There is no way in hell you’re pitting yourself against the city’s most formidable kidnapper.”

“I have to,” Bryce told him. “I made a promise.”

“Unmake it,” his father ordered.

“No,” Bryce said. He turned to his mother. “I promised the little girl’s mom that I would do everything I could to see to it that the child was returned safely. How would you feel if someone made that promise to you and then took it back?”

“Bryce,” Mr. Morven warned. “That man isn’t just wanted by the metrocops. He has the Yakuza after him.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bryce told him.

“The Yakuza is not a joke, Bryce,” Mrs. Morven said, just shy of shouting. “They are still very powerful. The one organization that neither Zik Zak nor Zlin could take over. You must be careful.”

“You’re encouraging him now?” Mr. Morven asked her incredulously.

“I understand how that poor woman feels,” Mrs. Morven replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: Grossberg’s Dilemma 

After dinner, Bryce hugged his mom and walked over to the door. He paused to press the button his throat. The Cyberhawk suit quickly formed around him, the cloak flowing down his back to his knees.

“I wish you’d wear that shorter while driving that motorcycle of your,” his mother said.

“It’s a hologram, mom,” Bryce reminded her. “The entire suit is.”

“Of course,” his mother smiled. “It just looks so solid…”

Bryce smiled back. “I have to go,” he said. “The team and I are meeting at Jake’s.”

“Be very careful,” his mother warned him. “And please come back in one piece.”

“I’ll do my best,” Bryce promised.

*****

Network 66’s board room was very active. With Network 23 no longer top network since the incident with Bryce Morven,Network 66 had its hands full trying to stay on top.

“We need to increase ratings for the 8PM to 10PM time slot,” he told Bartlett. “Last night BreakThru TV got too close to us.”

“What if we have the couple on Porky’s Landing adopt a puppy?” Bartlett suggested. “You know how audiences love puppies.”

“Nice thought,” Grossberg told him. “But the lead actress is allergic to dogs.”

“What about…”

“Mr. Grossberg,” the secretary’s voice said on the line. “There is a private call on line for you.”

“I don’t take private calls during work,” Grossberg reminded her politely.

“He said to tell you that he has her and he won’t hesitate to kill her if you don’t answer him.”

Grossberg nodded. “Put him through,” he said.

The hooded face of the Piper appeared on screen.

“If this is some stunt to get your show on my network…” Grossberg began.

“Lisa, dear,” the Piper summoned. “Come and meet your daddy.”

Grossberg had known he was a father, but the chance of scandal had been too great for him to publicly acknowledge her. That didn’t mean he didn’t care.

“Let her go!” He demanded.

“Mr. Ned?” Lisa asked.

“That’s right,” the Piper told her. “That’s your daddy. And he’s going to make me very rich.”  
“I can’t just take it all out of the network funds,” Grossberg told him. “If I take that much out all at once, questions will be asked. And it would eventually get traced to you.”

“Sleep,” the Piper said to Lisa.

The child slumped to the ground and closed her eyes.

“You have four days,” the Piper warned Grossberg. “After that, I won’t hesitate to kill her.”

“I’ll have it for you in four days,” Grossberg promised.

“See to it that you do,” the Piper said, threateningly as he disconnected the call.

Grossberg put his head in his heads. “What am I going to do now?”

“I’ve heard about this new superhero…” Bartlett began.

Grossberg cut him off, angrily. “I don’t need fantasy heroes!” he exclaimed. “This is real, Bartlett! And it’s deadly serious!”

“Cyberhawk isn’t fantasy,” Bartlett said, his voice trembling. “He’s real. Some people say he came from London. But his current base of operations seems to be in Swindon.”

“From London to Swindon,” Grossberg mused, wondering why that sounded familiar. He decided it didn’t matter at the moment. Only his daughter’s well-being was important for the moment.

“I’ll be in my office,” he told Bartlett. “You take over in here for the night. Don’t even interrupt me if we have a ratings crisis. We’ll recover. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Bartlett answered as Grossberg went into his office and closed the door.

“Cyberhawk…. Cyberhawk… who the hell are you?” Grossberg grumbled curiously. “That sounds like some bad superhero theme song.” he kicked the leg of the desk. “I can’t believe I’m even thinking about some stupid superhero when my real life daughter is in so much danger.” 

Grossberg collapsed in his chair. “Even if I did believe a superhero that started in London and is now living in Swindon did exist…” he fell silent as he remembered why it sounded so familiar.

“Bryce?” he wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07: Three AM Call

Grossberg was unable to sleep that night. Ever since the call from that crazy person who had abducted his daughter, he had been trying to work out how to get her back. The metrocops were out of the question. Any sign of them and the child would be dead in moments. 

Another way had been offered, but it seemed crazy. And even if he had considered it for a moment, he had decided against it. Teenagers in towels playing Superman would not be of any help. 

In the end, he tapped the number for Edison Carter’s apartment into his viewphone.

“Edison,” he said, “don’t hang up!”

“Mr. Grossberg,” Edison said, groggily as he sat up. “One, why are you calling me at three in the morning?”

“My apologies,” Grossberg said, sincerely. “Let me start from the beginning.”

“I’m transferring the call to my kitchen viewphone,” Edison said. “I’m guessing this will require some coffee.”

As soon as Edison had the call transferred and the coffee maker started, he turned to Grossberg. “You know I don’t work for Network 23 any longer. So what can I do for you?”

“Five years ago, I became involved with a nice woman from out by the river. Her name was, or rather is, Laura Manning.”

“You’re Lisa’s father, then?” Edison asked.

“What do you know about Lisa?” Grossberg asked, firmly.

“Only that she’s been taken by a man who calls himself the Piper and that she’s in very serious danger.”

“Can you help me?” Grossberg asked.

“I don’t have the connections I used to,” Edison explained. “But Bryce can help.”

“Mr. Carter,” Grossberg said. “I really don’t need a play-pretend Superman getting involved.”

“If you mean Cyberhawk,” Edison told him. “He’s far from a play-pretend Superman. Don’t write him off until you see what he’s capable of.”

“Can you arrange a meeting with him?” Grossberg asked.

“Under the circumstances, yes.” Edison agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08: Airborne

“I’ll never get used to these things,” Grossberg told Edison as they sat in the back of Rik’s pedicab.

Rik still owned his rickshaw. But the pedicab was much faster and there was no time to waste.

“You’d be surprised how quickly you get used to things you think you wouldn’t,” Edison remarked. “It took me only three days to get used to not working for Network 23 anymore.”

“You hated them when you left,” Grossberg pointed out. “That usually helps.”

“True,” Edison agreed.

High above them, the cry of a bird drifted through the afternoon sky.

*****

“What on Earth is Edison doing with Grossberg?” Bryce wondered. “Odd. And even odder to see Grossberg in a pedicab.”

*****

Buzzardo flew down and alit upon the pedicab. 

“Never thought you two would get together again,” the bird said in the voice Bryce had programmed for it.

“Urgent circumstances,” Grossberg told him “Are you Cyberhawk?”

“I am Buzzardo,” the bird told him.

“Someone’s a Blue Oyster Cult fan,” Grossberg muttered to Edison.

“I am the eyes and ears of Cyberhawk since he cannot be in two places at once.” Buzzardo explained. “What is the problem?”

“My little girl is missing,” Grossberg confessed. Now was not the time for ego.”

“So, you’re Lisa Manning’s father,” Buzzardo considered. “That explains why the PIper took her. I shall continue my search for her.”

“The Piper contacted me earlier today,” Grossberg told him. “Does that help?”

“It might, if he didn’t use a Blank phone,” Buzzardo said. “Cyberhawk will come to your place shortly. Keep Edison at your side. Just in case things get problematic before Cyberhawk gets there.”

“When do you expect Cyberhawk to be here?” Edison asked the bird.

“I’m just leaving Dan’s place now,” Cyberhawk told him. 

Grossberg recognized Bryce’s voice on the link.

“That’s two hours the way traffic is going,” Edison said. 

“I don’t have two hours,” Grossberg told them.

“I’m going to try something,” Cyberhawk told them. “If this works, I’ll be there in roughly ten minutes.

****

“Drive fast,” Cyberhawk told Dan as they sped along the old abandoned stretch of highway.

“Where exactly do you intend to go on this road?” Dan asked as Cyberhawk touched the button that brought the roof down.

Cyberhawk stood up in his seat.

“Are you mad?!” Dan shouted. “Sit the fuck down now!”

“I hope this works,” Cyberhawk told him, as he touched his watch.

“Isn’t your costume a hologram?” Dan reminded him as he watched the wings, reminiscent of Buzzardo’s unfold from his brother’s back..

“Yes,” Cyberhawk told him. “But my wings aren’t…”

“Is that where you were this afternoon?” Dan demanded. “Getting yourself even more mutilated?”

“I would hardly call this mutilation,” Cyberhawk remarked, flexing his wings.

“I was going to ask if they moved, but they apparently do,” Dan admitted. “But can you fly with them?”

“Let’s find out,” Cyberhawk said, as he beat his wings powerfully against the rushing wind.

In moments, he was airborne.

“Mom’s gonna kill you,” Dan muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09: Meeting With Grossberg

“Where is he?” Grossberg demanded several minutes later.

“Look up,” Buzzardo suggested.

Grossberg and Edison looked up as Cyberhawk arrived, gleaming wings outstretched.

Cyberhawk circled them twice, then carefully landed beside them, his wings retracting as he touched down.

“Wings?” Edison asked in amazement.

“Ever hear of a hawk without wings?” Cyberhawk asked wryly.

“Never mind that,” Grossberg told them. He looked at Cyberhawk.

“Bryce Lynch?” he asked.

“It’s Bryce Morven now, sir,” Cyberhawk explained. “But otherwise that’s right.”

“Morven?” Grossberg asked.

“Long story,” Cyberhawk said. “Speaking of which, I understand you have a long story of your own. One having to do with a case I’m currently working on.”

“So you know about Lisa,” Grossberg said.

“Her mother, Laura, got in touch with me when she went missing,” Cyberhawk told him. “Perhaps you can fill me in on a few details?”

“I’ll try,” Grossberg promised. “It’s been a long time since I let myself think of them, though.”

“Okay,” Cyberhawk said. “First off, what do you know about the Piper?”

“Barely anything,” Grossberg said. “Only that he dresses like a stage performer of some kind.”

“He was a stage hypnotist before he went into a life of crime,” Cyberhawk replied. “So that makes some kind of weird sense. Anyhow, I need your viewphone number. I’m going to have my brother Dan try and trace the call. I want to be in the field when the trace comes through. We’ll have to make the call from Big Time. Just in case the Piper is onto us. I doubt he is, but a child’s life is at stake. We can’t take chances.”  
Chapter 10: A Father’s Concern

“Oh, hello, Bryce,” Reg said as he saw his old friend. He frowned at Grossberg. The exec had rubbed Reg and Dom the wrong way during the incident involving a video narcotic found in the Whackets game show program. “What’s he doing here?”

“First off, the name’s Cyberhawk,” Cyberhawk explained. “It’s safer if I don’t use my true name in situations such as this. First off, the criminals I go up against would pose a threat to my family. Plus, I don’t want Network 23, or what’s left of them, to come after me with a grudge.”

“Very well, Cyberhawk,” Dominique agreed. “What can we do for you?”

“I need to contact my brother Dan,” Cyberhawk told them as Buzzardo flew in and landed on top of Fang’s head.

The dog gave its head a shake. With a smirk, Cyberhawk mentally instructed the bird to fly to the back of the driver’s seat.

Fang barked at the bird which looked back as if to say that it would gladly stick its tongue out at the dog if it had been given one.

Cyberhawk summoned the bird to his shoulder and sat at the view phone, tapping in his brother’s code.

“Where the hell are you?” demanded his father on the other end.

“An old pirate station,” Cyberhawk replied. “I have good friends here. They’re helping me with this case”

“Get your ass home right now,” his father demanded.

“Listen, you’ve been a very good father, and you always will be,” Cyberhawk told him. “But I’m afraid I will have to disobey you this time.”

“Bryce…” his father said.

“Cyberhawk,” Cyberhawk told him. “Unless you wish to endanger me, yourself, and anyone else I’m associated with.”

“Cyberhawk then,” his father amended. “Don’t you dare disobey me.”

“I have to,” Cyberhawk apologized. “It was you and mom who taught me the value of family. I can’t let one be destroyed by a criminal.”

“I see,” his father said. “Very well. I’ll get your brother.”

“Hurry,” Cyberhawk said. “A life is at stake.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Father’s Concern

“Oh, hello, Bryce,” Reg said as he saw his old friend. He frowned at Grossberg. The exec had rubbed Reg and Dom the wrong way during the incident involving a video narcotic found in the Whackets game show program. “What’s he doing here?”

“First off, the name’s Cyberhawk,” Cyberhawk explained. “It’s safer if I don’t use my true name in situations such as this. First off, the criminals I go up against would pose a threat to my family. Plus, I don’t want Network 23, or what’s left of them, to come after me with a grudge.”

“Very well, Cyberhawk,” Dominique agreed. “What can we do for you?”

“I need to contact my brother Dan,” Cyberhawk told them as Buzzardo flew in and landed on top of Fang’s head.

The dog gave its head a shake. With a smirk, Cyberhawk mentally instructed the bird to fly to the back of the driver’s seat.

Fang barked at the bird which looked back as if to say that it would gladly stick its tongue out at the dog if it had been given one.

Cyberhawk summoned the bird to his shoulder and sat at the viewphone, tapping in his brother’s code.

“Where the hell are you?” demanded his father on the other end.

“An old pirate station,” Cyberhawk replied. “I have good friends here. They’re helping me with this case”

“Get your ass home right now,” his father demanded.

“Listen, you’ve been a very good father, and you always will be,” Cyberhawk told him. “But I’m afraid I will have to disobey you this time.”

“Bryce…” his father said.

“Cyberhawk,” Cyberhawk told him. “Unless you wish to endanger me, yourself, and anyone else I’m associated with.”

“Cyberhawk then,” his father amended. “Don’t you dare disobey me.”

“I have to,” Cyberhawk apologized. “It was you and mom who taught me the value of family. I can’t let one be destroyed by a criminal.”

“I see,” his father said. “Very well. I’ll get your brother.”

“Hurry,” Cyberhawk said. “A life is at stake.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Grouping

The Piper put a plate of mac ‘n cheese on the floor in front of Lisa.

“Eat,” he ordered.

Lisa shook her head. “I only eat Mommy’s cheese mac’roni.” she said, sulkily. “And Mommy said not to eat food from strangers.”

“You’re going to be a joy in the school cafeteria when you go into first grade,” the Piper told her. “Now, eat.”

Lisa pushed the plate away.

“Okay, fine,” the Piper said. “If you won’t do it your way, we’ll do it my way.”

*****

“I’ve got an address,” Dan told Cyberhawk as the latter sat at the viewphone screen in Big Time TV.

“Transmit it to me now,” Bryce requested in a firm tone.

“Sending now,” Dan replied, tapping the button that would send the information.

Edison looked at the address over Cyberhawk’s shoulder.

“Does this look familiar to you, Reg?”

“Sure does, mate,” Reg agreed. “Metal Row. Looks like they finally finished welding that building they were working on when our good friend Paddy lived near there.”

“Indeed,” Edison said. 

“Sorry, mate,” Reg apologized, seeing the sadness in Edison’s eyes.

“In the past,” Edison said “Let’s focus on the present crisis. Cyberhawk is going to need all of us.”

Cyberhawk tapped a few keys on the viewphone. The screen split into several images. On each was the face of one of Cyberhawk’s friends or colleagues. On one screen smiled the face of his lover.

“I’ve been waiting for over an hour,” Jake said. “Why didn’t you call? I was worried sick!”

“I warned you it would be tough loving a vigilante,” Cyberhawk smiled.

“Vigilante I can handle,” Jake rolled his eyes. “It’s the superhero bit I’m having trouble with.”

“Lover’s quarrel later,” Edison said. “Remember your mission.”

“He’s right,” Cyberhawk said. “We need to stay focused.”

“We’re all meeting at Jake’s right?” Dan asked.

“Yes,” Cyberhawk told them. “I’ll be there in a short time. I don’t want to be spotted, so I’m coming by bus.”

“Right,” Jake agreed. “I’ll have to tidy up since you’re bringing my boss over to….” he paused as he recalled what Big TIme TV actually looked like inside. “On second thought, maybe I should mess the place up a little.”

“He’s certainly got you pegged, Reg,” Dominique remarked. “I think your jeans are still trying to escape.”

“Jenny,” Bryce told her. “The current case involves Grossberg. I’ll have him bring you to our meeting place with him.”

“What does he have to do with anything?”

“That’s up to him to say,” Bryce replied. “Just trust me when I tell you that he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Grossberg nodded. “I’ll be right there, Jen’.” He said, heading out to the pedicab for his ride back to Network 66.

When her boss was out of earshot, Jenny rolled her eyes.

“I hate that nickname,” she complained. “I’m not a Gelfling!”

Cyberhawk raised the brow of his left eye, his only eye really.

“The Dark Crystal,” Dominique explained. It had been an old favorite of hers.

“Is that an optical dissemination device?” Cyberhawk asked.

“No,” Dominique shook her head. “It’s something even better. I’ll show you once you’ve completed your mission.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Day of the Pigeon

Cyberhawk flew along the path of the road that led to the house where the Piper was holding Lisa Manning. He sent Buzzardo to do surveillance.

“Jake,” he said over his other link, “can you see what’s going on inside the house?”

“Yeah,” Jake told him. “She’s being fussy. I think whatever he did to hypnotize her has worn off.”

“Which means he’ll probably start hypnotizing her again soon,” Cyberhawk replied. “Good.”

“Good?” Grossberg asked in astonishment. This so-called superhero thought that some maniac hypnotizing his daughter was good?

“Relax, Mr. Grossberg,” Cyberhawk told him. “I just mean it’ll be a distraction for him. Hypnotizing a person requires your full attention on that person.”

“Of course,” Grossberg realized. “So, what’s your plan?”

“I’m sending Buzzardo in for the attack,” Cyberhawk said, as he reached the address. “While he’s dealing with the Piper, I’ll get Lisa.”  
“Be careful,” Grossberg pleaded.

*****

The Piper spun around as the little white bird smashed through the window of the living room. 

“Birdy!” Lisa laughed.

The Piper glared at her. It was just like the incident that had started his life of crime. He could hear the laughter in his ears. He could see the jeering faces in his mind.

*****

Cyberhawk could see that Lisa was in danger. Acting quickly, he ordered Buzzardo to attack the Piper’s face. 

*****

The Piper’s hands scrambled for the attacking bird, but Buzzardo dodged and weaved as it fluttered in and pecked at his face.

As he scrambled to rid himself of the pest, he heard the front door fly open!

“Lisa!” a voice called out.

So! The bird was merely a distraction!

Lisa turned and stared at Cyberhawk.

“Don’t be scared,” he told her, reassuringly.

“Are you a superhero?” she asked.

Cyberhawk nodded. “Come on. We’ve got to leave.”

“What about the birdy?” Lisa asked. “He’s a good birdy!”

“Yes, he is,” Cyberhawk agreed, lifting Lisa into his arms and carrying her out of the house.

*****

Grossberg waited impatiently at Jake’s house along with the others.

“I’ve got her,” Cyberhawk’s voice came through the link. “She’s shaken up a bit, but okay otherwise.”  
A cheer erupted around Grossberg, and he found himself applauding lightly. There were, however, other things he was worried about. Did the child have allergies? Had the Piper exposed her to anything that would make her sick? Had the Piper…? No! He didn’t want to even think about such a thing!

“I’m calling an ambulance for her,” Grossberg told him. “It’s not that I don’t trust your assessment. I just want to be sure.”

“Good idea,” Cyberhawk agreed. 

*****

By the time the ambulance had arrived, the Piper needed it more than Lisa did.

Buzzardo, having done its job rather thoroughly, was sitting on Cyberhawk’s shoulder as he sat with Lisa.

“Can I pet your birdy?” the little girl asked.

“Sure. You can pet him,” Cyberhawk told her. “But he’s only a pretend bird.”

“No,” she corrected him. “He’s a real bird. He’s just not a breathie bird.”

“Yeah,” Cyberhawk agreed, chuckling at her assessment and wordage. “I guess you’re right.”

Lisa stroked Buzzardo who nuzzled his head against her hand as the paramedics rushed up to them.

“So, you are real,” the paramedic said as he rushed up to them. By a simple coincidence it turned out to be the same ambulance that had been at the crash where Cyberhawk had rescued the little boy.

Cyberhawk smiled.

Another paramedic, this one a woman, crouched down in front of Lisa.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Lisa smiled. “That little birdy and the man with the weird eye saved me. That other man was mean! I didn’t like him.”

“No, I bet you didn’t,” the paramedic agreed. “My name’s Angel, by the way.”

“That’s a pretty name,” Lisa told her.

“Thank you,” Angel said as Rik’s pedicab pulled up with Grossberg and Edison.

Lisa stared in wonder. At that moment, all thoughts of superheroes and villains left her mind, replaced by one single thought.

“Daddy!” she cried, rushing as quickly as she could over to Grossberg and wrapping her arms around one of his legs.

At the same time, Cyberhawk sent Buzzardo off to find Laura.

Grossberg picked her up and gave her a big Daddy-hug as they laughed together.

“Thank you,” Grossberg said to Cyberhawk. “I’ll call her mother and…”

“No need, Mr. Grossberg,” Cyberhawk told him. “I just send Buzzardo off to let her know.”

*****

Laura sat on the steps of the house with her face in her hands. The living room was too painful for her to be in. That was where he daughter had once played.

She doubted she would ever see the child again. Why hadn’t she gone to the metrocops? Why had she believed the words of a stupid teenager playing dress-up?

The little white bird who had spoken to her landed on her shoulder.

“Your little Lisa is safe,” it told her.

She looked up at it, hardly daring to believe her ears.

“Her father is with her,” it continued. “They’re on their way to the medical center for a routine checkup. But she is cheerful and bright-eyed. So I think she’s alright.”

Laura leapt to her feet. “Which medical center?” 

“Seaside,” the bird told her.

“Thank you, little white bird,” Laura said. “And thank you, Cyberhawk.”

“No need for thanks,” Cyberhawk told her over the link. “I’m just glad your little girl is safe.”

“So am I,” Laura told him as she began walking to the medical center.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Lisa Manning couldn’t have been happier. She was safely home with her mommy. And her daddy was there, too. It was just for a visit. And he’d have to go back to his own home later. But he was there for now. And maybe if she was very good he might come back again someday.

“Daddy?” she asked. “Do you still like mommy?”

Grossberg nodded. “I still love your mommy,” he admitted. After all, there was no one around to see him or judge him. And with Network 23 reduced to a mere cinder of the glorious flame it had once been, he had nothing to worry about any longer.

Laura sighed. “Would you be admitting that if you still had a reputation to worry about?” she asked him. “I’m still just a Fringer woman after all.”

Grossberg smiled wryly. “You wouldn’t be if you married me.”

*****

Back at the Morven house, Bryce sat in the living room with his family and Edison. 

“So, how does it feel to actually be a hero?” Edison asked him.

Bryce shrugged. “It’s something you have to experience for yourself. But helping others does feel really good. I highly recommend it.”

“And I highly recommend you head on into the dining room and get started on your homework,” Mrs.Morven told him, sternly. “You’ve already missed two days of school. Superhero, indeed! I bet Spider-Man never missed school! Now, off with you. Mr. Carter is welcome to stay for supper, so you’ll see him again when you’re finished. Oh, by the way, Bryce, I told the teachers you were off saving the world,” his mother called after him. “Your gym teacher said he’ll give you extra points if there was any exercise involved.”

“I should save the world more often,” Bryce decided. 

“Oh, no,” Mrs. Morven shook her head. “Your days as a superhero are over.”

Bryce shrugged.

He doubted that was true.


End file.
